Whispers under the Blue Moon, MaCanna's story
by lovlyangl
Summary: Welcome to the fourth installment in the Blue Moon series. MaCanna's story. How will the family deal, when they find out MaCanna made a mistake that will change his life forever. Mature themes/Review Please
1. Senior Year

**Whispers under the Blue Moon... MaCanna's story.**

**written by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own the CSI:NY characters. Just the children and Virgina.**

**MaCanna - 17yrs**

**Calista - 15yrs**

**Gregory- 8yrs**

**Donnie- 17yrs**

**Jessica- 8yrs**

**There will be two more stories after this, then the series will end. We will have Calista's story, followed by Gregory's. **

**......................................................................................................**

**Welcome to the fourth installment in the Blue Moon series. This time around we have MaCanna's story. Now at the age of seventeen, MaCanna has discovered the joy of parties, sex, and teenage fun. During a senior year party, MaCanna and his girlfriend Selina have a little to much to drink. Finding a room, they decide to take their final step into their relationship. **

**Making love, without thought of the repercussions, Selina becomes pregnant. Telling MaCanna about their mistake, he knows they have no choice but to tell their parents. With the truth now out, the kids will have decide on their own whether to keep their child, or abort it. A decision that seems to be easier for Selina then MaCanna. Will they come to a decision about keeping their child? Or will MaCanna make the choice for her by placing his life on hold, to keep his unborn child alive? Let's find out.**

**.......................................................................................................................**

Stella was standing on the back porch watching the sun go down. Looking towards the lake, she seen Gregory playing by the water with his sister Calista and Donnie. Feeling the hands wrap around her waist, she turned and kissed her husbands warm lips. He had aged handsomly over the years. His hair now shinned with lines of pure silver, his face was still weathered with gorgeous looks. Even his eyes, still managed to pierce through her soul. Leaving her needing more of his touch which had never cooled.

Feeling his wife's intense stare, he whispered... _"what love?". _God she was still beautiful after all these years. Her skin was still pure, her hair had shades of grey blended with the chestnut brown curls. As well as her eyes, that still danced with tiny silver flecks. Softly kissing her once more, he sighed... "What are we going to do Stel? The news our oldest son has given us really shocked me. I honestly never thought he would find himself in this kind of mess."

"I don't know, Mac. There really isn't much we can do. What's done is done. It's up to the two of them to decide whether or not they want their child. All we can do is be there for them, when they decide."

"You know... I always thought it would be our Calista, and Donnie who would find themselves in trouble first. I use to invision it at night, Calista coming to our room and saying... _mom, dad, Donnie and I are pregnant. _Funny how things don't always work out the way you invision them."

"Yeah...

...............................................................

**Two months earlier...**

"Holy shit, can you believe it sissy, I'm a senior this year. Aren't you going to miss me next year?" said MaCanna with a sinister smile.

_He had grown into quite the young man. His hair was given to shoulder length, dark, the color of his mothers. His eyes were deep green and intense like his fathers. Nearing his eighteenth birthday, he had reached the height of 6ft1in with muscles that were toned. Everyone in town had refered to him as his father, but Mac knew that his son had a look all his own. Oh he had his mouth and eyes, but everything else was MaCanna._

"Are you kiddin', do you have any idea how long I've wanted your room. I'm dying to get my hands on that view of our lake. Those gorgeous wide studio windows will be all mine," laughed Calista as she brushed her beautiful long chestnut curls.

_She had turned into quite the beautiful angel. Her sea green eyes danced with teenage mischief, her body was willow thin, with the perfect breasts, hips, and miles of leg at the age of 15. The boys at school referred to her as a fox. She was champion at track and field, she was head cheerleader on her squad, and she shot hoops, like Jordan, thanks to her uncle Danny. But out of all her choices, she had fallen in love with Donald Flack Jr. I mean, who would have thought it. Especially when they grew up tearing, at each others throats. But that's another story for a later time._

"You know sissy? What are you going to do, if I decide to attend College here? How are you going to have my room then?"

"Hm... I haven't really thought about it. Anyway... last one down to breakfast, has to eat their oatmeal without a spoon."

Running down the stairs, Calista beat her brother by a mile. "Damn you sissy, it's all that miles of leg that let you win all the time." said MaCanna out of breath.

"Mornin' mom, where's daddy?" asked Calista.

"He had to go into work early, sweetheart.

"Oh... okay. Mornin' little brother, how ya feelin'?"

Looking at his sister, he stuck out his tongue. Gregory was now eight, and a holy terror. He had short curly chestnut hair, and eyes like emeralds, that danced with a hint of the devil. There wasn't a day that went by, he was doing something he shouldn't be. Ruffling her brothers hair, she got up from the table.

"Watch your brother Gregory, he's going to eat his oatmeal with his fingers."

Stella turned, "what?"

"I lost another bet with sissy. So now I have to eat my oatmeal without a spoon," pouted MaCanna.

"Aww... look at the pouty face. Just like daddy." said Calista. "Now eat."

Hearing the knock at the door, Calista left the kitchen to answer it. "Good morning, Donnie." said Calista as she stood on her tiptoes to passionately kiss him. Taking the kiss deeper, neither of them heard Mac walk in. Grabbing them both by the ear, he seperated them.

"Keep those Flack lips off my little girl, Donnie." said Mac with protectiveness.

"Sorry sir." I mean... good mornin' how are you?"

"Uhuh... just keep your lips to yourself, and I'll be fine."

"Daddy... stop." Reaching up, she kissed her daddy's angry lips. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl. Have a good day."

Running from the kitchen, MaCanna yelled... hey guys, wait for me. Mornin' dad. See ya."

Shaking his head, he wondered if his children would ever stay put long enough to say more then two words.

**tbc...**


	2. Kissin and Cuddlin

**W**hen they arrived at school, Calista gave Donnie a kiss before taking off to see her girlfriends. "I'll see you at lunch, handsom."

"It's about time girl," said Jasmine. "We could get old waitin' on you."

"Don't give me your attitude, girl. I was fighting with my bro, about bedroom rights when he's gone to College next year."

"Should be no fightin', just kick his ass to da curb."

"You're great Jasmine, don't ever leave, okay?" said Calista.

"Where would I go, white chick. Ya know, I luvs ya."

Laughing at the situation, Calista and her friends headed to class.

.........................................

**A**fter the bell rang, MaCanna was reaching for his books in his locker, when Selina walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Good morning, MaCanna, how was your night? Did you miss me?"

Turning to face his girlfriend, he passionately kissed her. "Mm... always. Was your dad mad for being past curfew last night?"

"No... he said I couldn't be any safer, then being with the Sheriff's son. My dad thinks you're a prince, you know that."

"I know. Still... I don't like keeping you past your curfew. It's just getting harder to keep myself from loving you."

"I feel the same way, MaCanna. I love you." Stretching up on tiptoes, she crushed their lips together, dueling, plunging, as their hands danced across their waists. Hearing the second bell, MaCanna broke the kiss. "Damn... Now I'm going to be late."

"Hm... why?" asked Selina. Pointing to his erection, Selina tried not to laugh. "Oh my, that could be a problem. I'll see you at lunch."

...............................................................................

**B**ack at home, Mac and Stella finally had some alone time. Sneaking up behind her in the kitchen, he grinded his pelvis into her.

"I hope that's you gun, Mac. I have plans this morning, with Virginia."

"Aww... come on love. This isn't fair. It's a quiet morning at the Sheriff's office, and this is the first time I've been able to come home like this, in a week. Pleeeease?" he pouted.

"No Mac, behave." she laughed.

Ignoring her, he lifted her onto the dishwasher. Then pulling down her pants, he spread her legs and attacked her bud. Biting down, he heard her cry out, as her hands gripped his head. Raising his mouth for the briefest of moments, he said... put your legs over my shoulder love. Hurry."

Placing one leg on each shoulder, Stella could feel her thighs tremble from her husbands tongue stroking her bud as it swelled. Clenching her thighs against his head, she came in firery passion. "Mm... you taste so sweet love, as he undid his pants, and plunged his thick shaft deep within her.

Pulling her closer down the dishwasher as it hit the rinse cycle, she felt the vibrations hit her bum while her husbands shaft plunged in and out of her, leaving them both to groan out, as their orgasms flowed between them.

Her head was reeling, still at the age of seventy, her husband had the stamina of a teen. Hearing the doorbell, Stella realized Virginia had arrived. "Mac... Mac, please. Virginia is here, stop." she laughed.

Helping his wife down, he pulled up her pants and kissed her once more with fevered passion. "Till tonight, my love." Heading out the front door, he tipped his Sheriff hat to Virginia. "Mornin, maam."

Laughing at Mac's silliness, Virgina walked into the kitchen. Taking one look at Stella's flushed face, she smirked... "Naughty kids."

**tbc...**


	3. Making new friends

After school, Donnie waited for Calista to finish cheerleading practice. Watching her jump and land in the splits, made his erection swell against his pants.

"Damn Donnie, do you have any idea how lucky you are to have Calista for your girlfriend. With her being jointed like that, you could put her in almost any position for fucking." said Daren being a smart ass.

Bringing up his hands, Donnie grabbed his shirt and pulled. "If you ever talk like that again about my girlfriend, I'll beat your ass, understand?"

"Yeah... damn it Donnie, it was a joke."

"To you, maybe. But to me, it was disgusting and rude. Don't say it again." Walking away from him, he headed down to the field.

"Hi handsom, what was that about with Daren?"

"Nothin' babe, you ready to go?"

"Mhm... okay girls, be here at eight in the morning tomorrow, okay?"

"No prob's Calista, see ya."

Taking Donnie's hand, he walked her home.

.....................................................

"Donnie, the seniors our having a party next weekend. Are you going with MaCanna, and Selina?"

Donnie noticed she left herself out. Something he was use to. With being fifteen, the seniors usually frowned upon minors. But he had already asked about inviting her, and had been given the okay.

"Hm... only if you're coming with me."

"Me? Are you serious? How did you..."

"It was easy Calista, you're head cheerleader, track champ, and basketball championship scorer. In other words, you are popular. Very popular."

"I am, how nice too know." she smiled.

"You know Calista. One of the reasons I fell in love with you, is because you're not vein."

"Aww... and one of the reasons I fell in love with you, was because you were a pain in my ass, up until I realized I had been in love with you, all along."

Wrapping her in his arms, he kissed her when MaCanna walked by with Selina.

"You two better watch those lips, or you'll have dad pulling your ears again," laughed MaCanna.

Giving Calista one last kiss, Donnie headed home.

"Hey bro. Hi Selina, how's it going?"

"Good Calista. Anyway... I should get going. I'll see you tonight, MaCanna."

"Okay sweetheart. So... I hear you are coming to the seniors party next week, sissy. You best behave," he winked.

"Me? More like you and Selina. Rumor has it, you two like to play, clothes on clothes. Naughty, naughty. Don't forget the rubbers, just incase you decide to play for real." she laughed.

Taking his sister by the waist, he tossed her over his shoulder. Carrying her into the house.

.........................................................................

"MaCanna put your sister down, and set the table please."

"Sure mom. So how was your day?"

"Busy. I spent it with Virginia shopping. I've never met a woman who has to one of every color, when something new comes out. She's a shopaholic." laughed their mom.

"Mom... when is daddy coming home? I need help with my career choices," asked Calista.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. I can help you after dinner."

"Um... okay I guess."

Stella could see the disappointment in her daughters eyes. She valued her fathers opinion for everything. Always the daddy's girl.

"What are you up too, tonight MaCanna?"

"Just out, with Selina. There's a little gathering down at the lake tonight. So I thought I'd take her."

"Before you do that, I think your dad would like to have a talk with you. If he gets home in time."

"Sure mom. I already know what it's about."

"So do I. S.E.X., she spelled out."

"That's enough of that, young lady. At the age of fifteen, you shouldn't even be thinking about it, let alone talking about it."

"Whatever mom, don't have a cow. Geez."

"I think I liked it better, when you kids use to humor me."

Taking the chicken out of the oven, Stella seen Mac pull up with Gregory. "You're fathers home."

"Dun, dun, dun, dun. Dun, dun, dun, duuuuu." teased Calista.

**tbc...**


	4. Are you cheating on me

When Gregory and Mac walked in the door, Gregory tossed his backpack on the floor.

"Pick it up, Gregory. You know we don't throw things in the house."

Sighing deep, he picked it up and placed it on a chair. "Mommy... I'm hungry, can I have a cookie?"

"Just one, Gregory. Dinners almost ready."

Reaching in the cookie jar, he snatched up two, taking off to his room.

"Hey dad, mom said you need to talk with me?"

"I do son. In the den."

Walking into the den, Mac shut the door. "MaCanna I spoke with Selina's parents tonight. They were very upset. It seems they found birth control pills in Selina's top drawer. I'm sorry I have to ask this, son. But are the two of you sexually active?"

"No dad. Honest... we are not having sex. The most we've done is clothes on clothes. We're not that intimate. At least not yet. Though I'm sure we will be in the future."

"Okay son, I trust you and believe you. Is there anything sex oriented, you'd like to talk about?"

"Um... not really dad. We learned alot of stuff in health class. I'm sure I'll be alright."

"Okay son. If there is anything, please talk to me. I'm always here for you."

"I will dad, see ya."

Walking out, MaCanna wondered what the hell Selina would be doing with birth control. Especially since they weren't sexually active.

........................................................................

**L**ater that night, Calista headed out for a walk with Donnie, while MaCanna met up with Selina. Pulling up in front of her house he honked the horn. Walking out, Selina smiled.

"Cool... your dad gave you the car." Looking at MaCanna's face, Selina noticed he seemed upset. "MaCanna... is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Yeah there is. My dad had a talk with me tonight. Would you like to know what about?"

Selina felt the nervousness creep through her. She had seen that look many times on the Sheriff's face. That look of disappointment. Like father, like son, so uncanny. "Sure, but please don't look at me like that, MaCanna."

Trying to relax his face wasn't going to happen. "He asked me if we were sexually active, because your father and mother told him, that they found birth control in your top drawer. So... if we're not sexually active, then who is he? And how long have you been cheating on me?"

Selina teared up. How could he even think she would cheat on him. She loved him, had always loved him. Swallowing back her tears, she whispered..._ "they were for us. I was going to start taking them, for us. I thought I was ready to move forward MaCanna, but then I changed my mind. So I just kept them in my drawer. I would never cheat on you. I love you."_

MaCanna could feel his heart sink. He had never concidered they were for him. How could he have been so stupid. _"I'm sorry sweetheart. Please forgive me for not thinking everything through. It's just when my dad asked me, it kind of shocked me. I wasn't sure what to think. The only thing on my mind was, you had found someone else to give you what I wasn't willing too."_

_"I'd never do that, MaCanna. You are the only one I love. There will never be another."_

Pulling her closer, he rained little kisses all over her face._ "I'm so, so, sorry. Forgive me sweetheart."_

_"I do. It was just as hard for me. My parents were fuming. Though once I explained it too them, they were alright. My mom said when we are ready to make love, that I should tell her. This way... she can take me to the doctor ,and have me put on the proper birth control that will work for me."_

"Sounds fair to me. Now how bout we take that drive, and head over to the lake, for that little get together."

"Sounds great. Though next week-end is going to be even better. I hear the seniors throw an amazing party."

"They do, Selina. It's alot of craziness, but they are all cool guys."

Pulling out of Selina's driveway. They headed to the lake.

**tbc...**


	5. Angry fathers

**W**hen they arrived at the lake, MaCanna parked the car and headed down with Selina.

"Hey... it's about time, Taylor. What the hell took you so long? asked Peter.

"Selina and I, got held up."

"Oooo... I bet. Here, have a beer?"

"No thanks man. My dad gave me the car tonight. So alcohol is off limits."

"That's cool man. Just don't bring the car to the party next weekend. I expect you to drink."

"I plan on it, Peter. When have you known me not too."

Sitting down by the fire, Selina sat between MaCanna's legs, resting her head on his chest.

Watching as the guys, caressed and kissed with thier girlfriends. Selina felt her body begin to heat. Trying to keep the shudder to herself, she couldn't, leaving MaCanna to feel it all the way to his groin.

Taking his hand, he gently brushed the hair back from her neck. Lowering his heated lips, he softly, tenderly suckled, leaving little bites. Hearing her soft cry, MaCanna slid his hand down her shirt, cupping her breast. Sliding the cup of her bra to the side, he tweaked her nipple, as she reached her hands back, and kissed him in firery passion.

Knowing they should draw the line, but neither wanting to stop. MaCanna layed her upon the sand. Mounting her through her clothes, grinding his shaft into her, he felt her tense, as she orgasmed in her pants.

Hearing her cries, were driving MaCanna to lose all his senses. Then as he felt Selina's hand slide down his jeans, as he felt her wrap her fingers around his thick shaft, caressing him up and down, she tenderly squeezed as he poured onto her hand.

_"I love you,Selina."_

Smiling through the aftermath of their caresses, she whispered..._ "not as much as I love you, MaCanna Taylor."_

........................................................................

**A**fter dropping Selina off at home, MaCanna walked in the door, at two in the morning. Coming face to face with his father, he knew he was in trouble.

"Dad! What are you doing up?"

"Oh... I don't know son. Maybe cause you are an hour past Selina's curfew. Do you have any idea what it's like to be woken up by Selina's father at one in the morning?"

"I'm sorry dad, I really am. I guess we just lose track of the time when we're together. We love each other."

"Love, or no love, you'll be going to that party next weekend alone. Selina's father has grounded her for the next three weeks."

"What? Aww... come on dad. Why is he so strict?"

"He's not strict. He's a concerned father, who doesn't want to see his daughter make a mistake with her life. He's really concerned with you two. He feels that you are spending way too much time together. Did you know Selina was accepted to medical school a year early? She doesn't have to finish her grade twelve. She'll be graduating with you this year."

"So what you're saying... is he thinks I'll hold her back? Or... I'll screw up her chances?"

"No son. He's worried you will both screw up your lives. You really need to think hard son. I know how badly you want to be a medical examiner like your uncle, but that's not going to happen if you get Selina into trouble."

"Here we go again. Right back to the pregnancy thing. God damn it, dad. We're not having sex. Why can't you all understand that?"

Storming upstairs, MaCanna slammed his door.

.....................................................................

**C**alista woke from sleep. Slipping from her bed, she headed into her brothers room. Crawling in beside him, she wrapped her arm around him.

"You okay, bro?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine sissy."

"I'm really sorry, daddy's so hard on you. He doesn't mean to be. But if you could have heard Selina's dad tonight, you'd understand. He was not only loud, but also rude to daddy. I could hear his voice through the phone, even mom said he was being rude."

"I just don't get it, sissy. Selina told me her father didn't mind if she was late. She told me that he said she couldn't be with anyone safer, then the Sheriff's son."

"I'm sure he does feel that way. Did you ever think it was because of the birth control they found? That they are now being more cautious. I'll tell you what. I can get Selina out of the house for you, next weekend, for the party. Her dad doesn't know I'm going, so I can call Selina and invite her over for the night. Kind of like a girls sleepover, then you can take her to the party."

"You'd that for me, sissy?"

"Of course I would. I love you, bro. You'd do the same for me." she smiled.

Pulling his sister closer, he whispered... _"yeah, I would sissy. I love you, too."_

Snuggling down together, the Taylor kids fell into sleep.

**tbc...**

**.................................................................................**

**Thanks for the review, MAFW. Glad you have some free time. :)**


	6. Lies and deciet

One week later...

Eight hours before the party, MaCanna was searching everywhere for his sister. They had planned to meet at lunch, to see whether her plan had worked or not. Seeing her walk down the hall with Selina, he ran up to them.

"Well Sissy? Good news, or bad?"

"Hm... depends, what is it worth?" she smiled.

"It's worth one week of room cleaning."

"Yes... Selina is sleeping over, so the party is on."

Hugging his sister, he thanked her repeatedly.

"Okay, enough. I have too go find my squad. We have one more practice before the game tonight."

Leaving her brother and Selina, she headed to the field.

.......................................................................

**O**ver at the Sheriff's office, Mac was getting everyone ready for patrols tonight. He knew that after the big football game, all the seniors rented cabins by the lake for a huge after play party. Most times the kids were alright, but there were a few rowdy's who enjoyed causing a riff, usually over some young girl, who shouldn't be there to begin with.

"Um... Sheriff, what if we see the teens messin' in the woods?"

Mac and Don laughed. "That's easy. Shine a flashlight on them, and watch them run. Most times with their pants around their ankles."

Everyone laughed. "Okay guys, just remember to stay in pairs, and if it gets to rowdy, call for backup." said Mac.

Once they were dismissed, Don asked Mac... "how's MaCanna taking not seeing Selina?"

"He sees her, just not at night for a while. She's also grounded from this seniors party tonight. So Calista invited her over for a sleepover."

"Hm... you'd think her parents wouldn't approve of that. I mean... especially with MaCanna there."

"He's going to the party tonight, with Donnie."

"Let's hope you're right, Mac. I mean... it wouldn't take long for those girls to slip out of the house. Or for MaCanna to slip in."

"Won't happen. I trust my children, not to lie to me."

Don sighed. He knew in his parental gutt, something was going to happen tonight. He just wasn't sure what.

....................................................................................

**A**fter the game, everyone headed down to the lake, while Calista and Selina headed to her place.

"Selina... your dad is following us in his car," Calista giggled.

"I know. He's making sure we go straight to your place."

"This is cool... it's kinda like a spy game, I wonder what he'd do if we ducked out on him."

Selina laughed. "We'd probly find him parked in front of your house. Listen Calista... have you and Donnie gone all the way yet?"

"I'm sorry? Are you insane? I'm only fifteen, even Donnie isn't that stupid. With him being eighteen next week like MaCanna, he knows what would happen with me being a minor. Though we play alot of clothes on clothes, and a few times under them. But no... never all the way. Why? Are you and MaCanna ready for that step?"

"I am, I think. But I'm not sure about your brother. Though at times I feel like I'm not. It's so confusing."

"I hear you. Whoever said making love was beautiful, sure must have been drunk or something."

Laughing at Calista's silliness, they walked into the house, as Selina yelled... "night daddy."

Hearing the car pull away, Calista said... "fathers, they are all the same when it comes to their little girls."

**tbc...**


	7. Making Love

"Hey mom, were home. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen. Listen... do you girls need anything before I go out."

"No... where are you going mom? I thought you were staying in tonight."

"No... Virginia is having a ladies night out. Did you girls want to come?"

"That's funny mom. But, um... aren't you ladies a little old to be running the streets?"

"Listen miss smartypants. You just behave yourself tonight. I'll be home about one."

"What about daddy? What time is he coming home?"

"He's not. with that seniors party going wild, he won't be home till morning. Have a good night, girls."

Hearing the door shut, Calista said... "let's go get changed."

Once the girls were dressed, they headed out the back door.

........................................................................................

**W**hen they arrived at the party, Selina seen MaCanna talking with Donnie.

"There they are, Calista. Let's go."

"Whoa... you girls made it. How'd you sneak by mom?" asked MaCanna.

"She went out with Virgina. So we only have till midnight. Mom said she'd be home by one."

"What about dad? What if he comes home?"

"Mom said he'll be out patroling this party tonight. So you and Selina need to keep hidden. Understand?"

"We will sissy. But what about you and Donnie?"

"We have plans of our own, we'll see you two at midnight, right?"

"I promise sissy, she'll be back by then. I wouldn't get you in trouble."

Taking Selina's hand he lead her into the cabin, while Donnie and Calista headed back to her place.

................................................................

Opening the door to the cabin, Selina could hear all the yelling. Grabbing a six pack of beer, and a bottle of JD, they sat down in a circle with the others.

"Ready to play truth or drink? said Peter. Everytime we ask each other questions, we have to either tell the truth, or take the drink. Everyone ready? Good... I'll go first."

"Selina... have you ever told a white lie to MaCanna?"

"Um... I plead the fifth," she laughed.

"Okay then. You have to drink half the bottle of beer, and follow it with a shooter."

As the night went on, MaCanna and Selina were feeling the effects of the alcohol. Excusing themselves from the game, he walked with her into one of the rooms.

"Oooo... go get her, MaCanna. We expect a solid touchdown."

Shutting the door, MaCanna tried to help Selina to the bed. Both of them were wasted. Laying her down, they both felt the room spin.

"MaCanna... love me. Make love to me."

"Shh... it's okay Selina. I'll give you all you need."

Crushing his lips to hers, he went wild. No longer able to focus, or form a logical thought, they tore at each others clothes. Exposing her breasts, he slid his tongue across each one.

"Mm... oh yeah, please MaCanna I ache so bad. I want to feel more."

Sliding his tongue down her body, he neared her thighs. Placing them over his shoulder, he hoped to hell he did this right. Sliding his tongue along her folds, he licked upwards reaching her bud, as he felt her raise her hips and cry out.

Tasting her scent was driving MaCanna's shaft to become rock hard. He knew he could no longer wait. Climbing up upon her, he whispered... "are you sure, Selina?"

Feeling herself on the edge of something, she said... "yes MaCanna , yes I'm ready."

Placing his shaft on her core, he felt her stretch to accommodate his size. Feeling her barrier, he knew he should be gentle, but he couldn't. He was too lost in her scent, as he plunged forward with brute force.

Hearing her scream, he covered her mouth with his, and kissed her in fevered passion, till she was feeling what he was feeling. Then raising her legs to his waist, she felt the warmth invade her soul. Feeling something so foreign, yet so right, as her orgasm ripped through her at the same time as MaCanna's.

Planting his seed deep into her womb without thought to protection. He had caught her. Softly panting, they both passed out in each others arms. Waking up a short time later, MaCanna checked his watch. Seeing the time was 12:15, he woke Selina.

"Selina... wake up. It's 12:15, I have to get you back to my place. Hurry, let's go."

"I'm trying MaCanna, but I'm sore and stiff between my legs."

Helping her dress, MaCanna noticed the blood on the sheets. Stripping them off the bed, he tucked them under his arm. Then taking Selina by the hand, they left for home. When they neared the street, MaCanna tossed the sheets in the bottom of a garbage bin.

Nearing the door, Calista opened it. _"Holy shit, about time bro. Come on Selina, let's get you upstairs."_

Running up the stairs, Calista could smell the alcohol on Selina's breath. "How much did you drink?"

"I don't remember, Calista. All I know, is your borther and I made love. I need a shower, I'm all sticky between my thighs."

Calista stopped cold in her tracks. "Whoa... you two made love without protection? Are you nuts?"

"No... I love your brother. It was something we both wanted."

"I understand that. But you didn't use protection, Selina. What if he caught you? What if you get pregnant? God... I thought my brother knew better. I'm going to kick his ass."

Leaving Selina too her shower, Calista marked an x on the calender. Then counting out five weeks, she placed another x with a little positive, negative sign. Saying a little prayer, she hoped to hell her brother had missed his target.

**tbc...**


	8. Father and son talk

After her shower, Selina layed down on Calista's bed and fell into sleep. Leaving the room, Calista headed to her brothers room. Opening the door, she shook him awake.

"MaCanna... MaCanna, you jackass, wake up."

"Mm... come on sissy, stop spinning the room."

"Listen smartass, I'm not spinning the room, it's the damn alcohol. Now wake up and listen too me."

Knowing his sister wasn't going to let up till she got her way, he tried to sit up. Feeling the vomit rise in his throat, his sister grabbed the pail. Once he was done upchucking, she placed it down.

"MaCanna... how could you sleep with Selina? Without protection, yet. Are you frikin' nuts?"

"What protection, what are you talking about?"

Calista knew getting any information from her brother while drunk, was going to be nil. Running downstairs she put on a pot of strong coffee. Making a cup of black, she ran it back up the stairs to.

"Drink this bro. You're not going to sleep, till I get my answers."

After two more cups, MaCanna started coming around. "Damn... my head is killing me."

"You think? That's not all that's going to be killing you, especially if you got Selina pregnant."

MaCanna choked on his coffee. "What?"

"Think about it, bro. The two of you played house tonight, without protection. Should I spell it out too you? There could be repercussions after tonight. You made love to Selina, without birth control, and without a rubber. If I was you, I'd sober up right quick. Cause you're both going to be on pins and needles, for the next five weeks."

Laying his head back on his pillow, he groaned. "What am I going to do, sissy?"

Hearing the front door open, Calista heard her mom.

"Moms home. We'll talk about it more in the morning. I love you, bro." as she kissed his head.

"I love you too, sissy."

Leaving her room, she headed to her own. Climbing in beside Selina, she closed her eyes.

........................................................................

Hearing her mom open her door, she didn't dare move. Not because it wasn't okay for her to be awake. Just because she hated lying to her parents. By staying awake, she knew her mom would ask questions. Questions she didn't want to answer.

Once her mom closed her door, Calista headed into the washroom. Taking she Selina's clothes she tossed them into her hamper, knowing she'd be doing her laundry in the morning. Seeing the blood on Selina's panties kind of scared Calista. She knew that women bled their first time, but she hadn't realized how much.

With everything clean, Calista climbed back into bed, finally falling into sleep.

........................................................................

The following morning, Calista was up at six and drop dead tired. Changing into her spandex outfit, she headed downstairs to grab a quick snack. Opening the door, she seen her dad.

"Hi daddy, you look exhausted."

Looking at his little girl, he could see the tiredness behind her eyes too. The he seen her skimpy outfit. _God... why did they have to dress them half naked all the time._ "Practice this morning, love?" He said trying to keep his temeper in check.

"Yes daddy. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep. I have too go."

"You shouldn't be going anywhere dressed like that. That's hazardous to young drivers."

Grabbing an orange, and bottle of water. She kissed her fathers cheek ... "I'll take that as a compliment daddy. I love you." as she slammed the door.

Hearing his wife, Mac turned.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" he asked as he kissed her sweet lips.

"Mm... not good. My bed was cold, and a piece of my heart was missing."

Mac felt his heart jolt. Always his wife said the most heartfelt things to him. Leaving him speechless. _"Would you like to go back upstairs, and find the other half of your heart?"_ he whispered with passion.

Picking her up in his arms. He carried her up the stairs and into their room. Nearing their door, they heard the giggle. "Didn't Calista have practice this mornin' Mac?"

"She did, love. I was home when she left." Nearing Calista's door Mac opened it, and found his son wrapped in a heated kiss, with Selina.

"I don't think so. Break it up now, son. Downstairs to my den, NOW!! "

Heading downstairs with his father, Stella stayed with Selina.

**tbc...**


	9. Wrong thoughts

Shutting the door to the den, MaCanna sat down.

"Please don't say it, dad. We were only sharing a good morning kiss. I needed to make sure Selina wasn't upset with me, cause I left her last night."

"So you're telling me, you go into your sisters room while her friends are staying over in your hanes?"

"No dad. I knew it was only Selina there. Come on dad, give it a rest."

"How can I son. Especially when I informed Selina's dad that I would keep you two apart. Yet not more then eight hours later, you're both locked in a heated kiss, again. I'm sorry son, I just have a feeling there is more going on with you two, then what you say. It's all in the body language son. So I'll ask you once more, then I'll drop it. Have you and Selina, taken the final step in your relationship?"

"NO!! Getting up, MaCanna stormed out of the den. Passing his sisters room he said... "get dressed Selina, I'll take you home."

Leaving the room so Selina could dress, Stella sighed. She knew she was going to be spending the next few hours, calming Mac down. Nearing the den, Stella looked out and seen Mac on the lake with no-name. Walking down, she smiled as her daughters dog was shoving his nose in the sand, rolling all over.

Wrapping her hands around his waist, she leaned up and kissed his nape. "You okay, Mac?"

Linking his wife's fingers within his, he sighed. "I don't know love. I'm sure they've gone past third base. Call it parent intuition. I just know they are in a sexual relationship."

"You know what, honey. I have to agree. Selina looked different this morning. She had a mature glow to her. Like she found womanhood. My main concern now is, did they use protection? Or were they silly about it."

"I just don't understand why he won't tell us, love. We've always told the kids, when you need to talk about anything, you can come to us. We won't judge you. All we will offer you is our guidence down the right path. Don't they understand that?"

Caressing her husbands face, she smiled. "They do, Mac. But that doesn't make it any easier for them to tell us. Anyway... I have laundry to start. I'll leave you to your thoughts. Love you."

Walking back into the house, Stella headed upstairs to grab the hampers. She knew Calista insisted on doing her own laundry, but with her having a full schedule today, she thought it would be nice to do it for her.

Sorting the hampers, Stella removed Calista's whites from colors and that's when she seen it. Looking closer, she noticed the distinct odor of mixed fluids. But nothing shocked her more then the blood stain. Trying to hold back her tears, Stella just couldn't believe her little girl was no longer a virgin. Even after their mother and daughter talk three months ago. Stella had told her daughter,_ "if you are ready to take the next step, let me know. This way we can have you properly fitted with a diaphram." _

Tossing them into the laundry, she ran the first load. Then heading upstairs, she wiped her tears before nearing her daughters room. Searching her drawers for condoms, or birth control she couldn't find any. Heading back out, she noticed the circle on her calender. Flipping it up, following the marks, she seen the positive and negative sign written in red. Feeling her tears build again, Stella couldn't believe her little girl thought herself possibly pregnant.

Wiping her fresh tears, before walking into the kitchen, she Seen Mac at the table. Moving quickly pass him, she Started the dishes.

Watching his wife, Mac noticed her shoulders shaking.

"Sweetheart, what is it? Why are you crying, love?"

Turning in her husbands arms, she cried. Mac knew there would be no calming her, not when something had upset her this much. Waiting for her cries to calm, now listening to her quiet sighs. He sat her on his lap.

Brushing back her hair, he placed his thumb under her chin, and turned her tear stained face to his. "What is it, love?"

"It's nothing, Mac. I guess the news of our son, finally settled in."

Stella hated misleading her husband. But she was not willing to make the mistake of forcing her daughter, into telling her. She knew with girls, it was always best to wait till they came to you. Then again, maybe she was waiting for that time period to end, before she talked about it. Stella only hoped it would be soon, especially with her thinking she may be pregnant.

Besides that... if Mac knew his little girl had been sexually active, he would kill Donnie without thinking twice.

"Are you sure that's all it is, love?"

Snuggling herself closer to her husband, she whispered... _"yes Mac, I'm sure."_

**tbc...**


	10. Disappointment

Later that evening when Calista got home, she could smell dinner from the hall. Half starved, she ran upstairs to shower and change. Seeing her clean clothes on the bed, she realized her mom had done her laundry.

"Shoot!" Rumaging through her whites, she seen Selina's panties were clean, with no stains. Changing quickly, knowing the shower would have too wait, Calista ran downstairs. Opening the kitchen door, she seen her mom taking the lasagna out of the oven.

"Hi mom, how was your day?"

Tunring to face her daughter, she tried to put on a smile. One her daughter seen straight through.

"Are you okay, mom? You look upset about something."

"Hm... no love. Just a little tired. Your father and brother had a difference of opinion this morning. MaCanna was caught in your room with Selina."

"Eww... in my bed? Please tell me..."

"No Calista. They were sharing a heated kiss."

"Thank God. Not to be rude, but the thought of someone making love on my bed is just gross." Even if he is my brother."

"Yeah. I guess it would be. Have you and Donnie decided to move forward with your relationship at all?" she choked out, trying not to cry.

_"Oh yeah, her mom knew, alright."_ she thought to herself.

Calista hated seeing her mom like this. Worse then that, she hated the fact that her mom thought she had taken that step without telling her. But what could she do? she also needed to protect her brothers secret. God... she was so torn inside.

"Um... I have too go out mom. I'll be back soon."

Running from the house, she headed over to Donnie's. All she knew, was that she needed someone to talk too about this whole situation.

....................................................................................

**M**eanwhile over at Selina's, MaCanna pulled up in front of her house. Turning off the engine, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble from your dad, MaCanna."

Caressing her cheek, he whispered... _"Don't worry about it, Selina. He'll get over it."_

Hearing her front door open, she turned and seen her dad.

"I better go. I love you, MaCanna."

"I love you too, Selina."

Pulling out of her driveway, he headed over to Donnie's.

..........................................................................................

**W**hen Calista arrived at Donnie's, she knocked on the door.

"Hi Calista, come on in."

"Thanks Virginia. Is Donnie around?"

"Mhm... he's out back with his dad."

Heading into the backyard, Calista seen Donnie working on his fathers boat.

"Hey Donnie," yelled Calista.

Turning to face her, he smiled. "Hey babe, come on out."

"Um... I was wondering if we talk somewhere private?"

Don looked at his son. "Sounds serious son. Are you two having problems?"

"No dad. None that I know of. Honest."

"Then you best see what's bothering her. I can finish the rest."

"Thanks dad. I'll see ya later."

Heading into the house, he took Calista's hand and walked her into the living room.

"Mom... would it be okay, if we talk in here for a while, privately?"

"Sure son. I'll be outside with your dad."

Pulling out a chair, he sat Calista down. "What is it, Calista? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You've done nothing wrong, Donnie. MaCanna has. It seems last night, MaCanna and Selina got drunk, they went the final step in their relationship."

"Whoa... you're kiddin' right?"

"No. But the worse part is, I had to help Selina get cleaned up, and I put her clothes in my hamper so I could wash them. Well... it seems my mom did the laundry for me, and she found Selina's panties that were covered in seman and blood.

"Shit! She thinks we... that... you and I?"

"Yeah. Though she hasn't come right out with it. I could see the disappointment in her eyes," she cried. "I don't know how to handle it. All I know is... I don't like lying to my mom, she's done so much for me, and I feel so lost and alone. I hate that she thinks I would take that step without telling her. I don't know how to fix it Donnie, without getting MaCanna in trouble."

Donnie couldn't think about it, himself. "_Christ... how could MaCanna put them in this kind of situation?"_ he thought to himself.

"Shh... it will be okay, baby." Donnie could see how exhausted she was. He knew saturdays brought about a full schedule for her. "Why don't you rest on the couch for a while." Laying her head in Donnie's lap she fell into sleep.

Making sure she was out, he placed her head on the pillow, and walked back out to his dad.

**tbc...**

**........................................................................................**

**Thanks for the review MAFW ,:)**


	11. Own up to your parents

Opening the back door, Virginia asked...

"How's she feeling, Donnie?"

"She'll be okay, she's sleeping." Walking past his mom, he grabbed a cloth and started to clean the boat again with his dad.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about, son?"

"I don't know dad. Maybe I should keep it to myself for now."

Nodding that understood, he looked up and seen MaCanna standing there. "You have more company son. Looks like you're in high demand with all the Taylor's."

"Hey Donnie, can we talk?"

Giving MaCanna one of his looks, he grabbed him by the arm and trapped him in the corner. Watching from the boat, Don wondered what the hell was going on with the kids.

"I'm going to head inside Donnie. I'll see you later."

"Okay dad." Once he was sure his dad was out of earshot, he said... " I should punch you. Right here, right now, for what you did too your sister. What the hell were you thinking? How could you let your sister take over responsibility with Selina last night. Do you have any idea how much trouble she could be in."

Pushing Donnie away from him he said... "first of all, keep your hands to yourself. Second, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Your mother did your sisters laundry this morning. Know what she found?"

"No... come on Donnie, tell me."

"Your girlfriends underware covered in seman and blood. Which means your mother thinks that your sister and I have gone all the way. So you better find a way to fix this. Cause I'll be damned if I'll have your dad, putting a bullet through my ass, for having sex with his little girl. Not to mention what it will do to our parents friendship."

"I know, man. I honestly do. All I'm asking is that you keep this to yourself till after five weeks. According to sissy, that's the time we will find out whether I got Selina pregnant, or not."

"You've got yourself in one hell of a mess, MaCanna. Worse than that, you have your sister, the girl I love in the middle of it."

"I know... so will you keep my secret, please."

"I won't say anything, yet! However... if it comes down to Calista's happiness, I will tell. Understand?"

"I do. Now where's my sister?" asked MaCanna.

"She's in the living room, sleeping."

............................................................................

**B**ack in the house, Don was watching Calista sleep. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had become. Remember back to the little girl she once was, he smiled. He could still remember all the times her and Donnie had butted heads with each other.

Seeing her stretch and open her eyes, she looked at Don.

"Hey sleepy head, you hungry?"

"I'm starving. I haven't eaten since this morning. But I think mom has dinner ready at home."

"Okay kiddo, Donnie's in the backyard with your brother."

"My brothers here?"

"Mhm... seems they are having some kind of tiff. Any idea about what?"

"No... um... if you will excuse me." Running into the backyard, Calista yelled... "let's go MaCanna, mom has dinner ready."

Giving Donnie a quick kiss, she left with her brother. "Call me tonight."

With the Taylor kids out of the house, Don looked at his son and said... "I hope you and Calista have not slept together." Leaving it at a warning, Don left his son to his thoughts.

..............................................................................................

**O**n the drive home, MaCanna said... "I'm sorry sissy. I guess I've made all our lives one big mess. Maybe I should just come clean with mom and dad."

"No. Just wait out the five weeks, okay? I could have just read too much into moms expression."

"Okay sissy, but if it gets too bad. I'll tell mom."

Parking the car in the driveway, the kids got out and walked into the house. Sitting down at the table, everyone ate their meal in silence, something that just wasn't done in the Taylor home. Not being able to take the silence, Calista said...

"This is really good mom." Daddy, how was your day?"

"It was alright, love. How was yours?"

"Good. I had to train two new cheerleaders today. They seem to be okay, though they have trouble with the jumps. But they'll come around."

"I'm sure they will, love. Anyway... I'm going to take a walk."

"Can I come with you, daddy?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I'd like that. Let's go no-name."

Heading out with her dad, Calista left MaCanna with their mom.

**tbc...**


	12. Misunderstanding and making up

"Mom... can you and I talk, please." asked MaCanna.

"Sure son, what about?" she asked with weariness.

"I need you just to listen, and not judge. The blood you found on the panties didn't belong to Calista. It belonged to Selina. Last night, Selina snuck out to the party, things got a little wild, we got a little drunk, and we made love."

Stella teared up, she felt relief and numb at the same time. Thankful that her little girl was still a virgin, but numb for the mistake her son, and Selina had made. Feeling a little more at ease, she continued to listen.

"I know what we did was wrong mom. I realized that last night when Sissy woke me and told me that I may have gotten Selina pregnant."

"I'm sorry? I thought you two would have used protection."

"I know mom, like I said we were drunk. We didn't think, but what's done is done. Now we have to wait the five weeks, to see if she is or not."

"Aww MaCanna, is this why you didn't tell your father?"

"Yes... and I'm asking you as a son, too his mother, not to say anything till the five weeks is up. Once it is, I will tell dad myself. Like a man."

Stella sighed. "_That explains the calender", _she said to herself. Another secret from Mac. But what could she do, when her son had come to her. It took a man, to own up too what had happened. Which he did. Feeling he was mature enough to handle the conversation with his father at a later time, she agreed.

"Okay, I'll keep it from your dad for now. But you have alot to think about son, especially if Selina is pregnant, her father is going to go insane. So let's just pray, and hope she's not. I'm also very proud of you for owning up to this, but also disappointed. I honestly thought you would have known better, and alcohol is no excuse."

"I know mom, and I'm really sorry to disappoint you, and dad. I love you, mom."

Wrapping her son in her arms, she whispered... _"no matter what happens son, we will get through it together, as a family."_

_.............................................................................................._

**W**hile MaCanna headed upstairs, Stella started the dishes. Thinking back to the days events, she realized her daughter needed a full apology. Even though she hadn't mentioned about the panties, Stella could see she had figured it out.

Watching as they returned from their walk, Calista noticed a calm, serine expression on her mothers face. Not sure what to say, she walked in behind her dad.

"Calista, could we have a talk tonight before bed? I have some things that need mother, daughter attention."

Calista was nervous, she wasn't sure what to think. "Sure mom. Um... just let me grab a shower, and get into some pj's. Say about an hour?"

"Okay love, that's fine."

Heading upstairs, Calista stopped by her brothers room. Hearing him on the phone, she didn't want to interrupt him. Realizing she was going to get no answers from her brother, she would just have to hold her breath till her mom came up.

Tossing her dirty clothes in her hamper, she headed into the shower. When she was done, she walked back out, and found her mom sitting on her bed with cocoa and cookies.

"Come here, sweetheart. I'll brush your hair for you, like when you were little."

Sitting down between her moms legs, she felt her ponytail release as her hair touched her waist. Running the brush through it, Stella admired the rich, thick length. "You know love, you have grown into a beautiful young lady. I'm so proud of all the accomplishments you have achieved so far in your young life."

"Thanks mom. It's you and daddy that gave me the incentive to succeed at everything I do. Without the two of you pushing me forward, I never would have taken that leap."

"There we go, love. All done. Now let's have our hot chocolate and cookies."

Turning to face her mom, Calista bit into the cookie, waiting for her mom to mention the panties.

"Calista, your brother told me about Selina. I know they made love last night without protection."

"Mom... I..."

"No, please. Let me talk first, sweetheart. I owe you one huge apology. When I did your laundry today, I came across the panties and automatically assumed they were yours. I was shocked at first, thinking you had taken that step without coming to me. Then I was so scared that I had lost my little girl. I felt after the long conversations we had, that I hadn't gotten through to you. I'm really sorry sweetheart, so sorry for doubting you, please forgive me sweetheart," her mother cried.

Hugging her mom tight, Calista cried too.

"I would never lie to you mommy. Never. I promised you that if Donnie and I decided to make love, I would tell you. I understand your fear, mom. I know how scared you must be everyday being a parent. How hard it must be for you and daddy to trust your children, trust that we make the right decisions with our lives. It's you and daddy that have molded us into the adults we have become. So don't ever be sorry mom. We all make assumptions. It's a normal part of life. I love you, and understand your fears."

Walking past his daughters room, Mac seen them crying and cuddling. Looking up from her moms shoulder, she seen her dad looking lonely.

"Hi daddy, would you like to come in and sit with us?"

"That's okay sweetheart, I don't want to interrupt your bonding time with mom."

Stella noticed her husbands puppy dog face. "Come on in Mac, you know you want too." laughed his wife.

Not having to be told again, he took off his shoes and flopped on his daughters bed. Leaning against her head board, he pulled her down into his arm on the left, then reaching for his wife, he pulled her to the right. Resting her head on her dads shoulder, she giggled.

"So... what are we talking about?" asked Mac.

"Sexual intercourse and boys," said Calista with a wink to her mom.

Both girls felt his body tense. Feeling the tight squeeze around her waist, Calista giggled. "I kid daddy, we were just talking about how Donnie and I are doing, and how school is going."

"Do I need to pull his ears again love?"

"No daddy. You know you should really give Donnie a break. He's really sweet. He loves me alot, and I love him. He always makes me feel cherished, daddy. Whenever I have a problem, or I'm sad about something, he gives me these little talks that brighten my problem into a whole new light. There's also nothing we can't talk about, and he listens to everything I discuss with him. It's more then love daddy, I honestly know he is my forever."

"I'm happy for you sweetheart. I know he's a good kid. I also know, I trust you two to always make the right decisions. Just know that your mother and I are always here for anything you kids need, okay?"

"I know daddy. Now... if you'll allow me to be sandwiched between you, I'll be not only happy, but well protected too."

Climbing over her dad, she layed down in between them both. Feeling their arms wrap around her, she rested her head on her daddy's chest, inhaling his cologne she loved since she was a child. "I love you dad, love you mom."

"We love you too, sweetheart."

Snuggling down for another hour, Mac and Stella realized their daughter had fallen asleep. Carefully climbing from the bed, they covered her up and left her room.

tbc...


	13. Selina's pregnant

**Four weeks later...**

Selina woke for school, climbing from her bed, she felt the nausea hit her. Running to the bathroom, she threw up in the toilet. Hearing her wretching, her father walked into her bathroom.

"Selina... are you ill, honey?"

"I think so, dad. Alot of the kids at school are out with the flu. I'm really not feeling well."

"Why don't you get back into bed sweetheart. When MaCanna gets here, I'll tell him you're not going today."

"Thanks daddy. I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"You're not a bother sweetheart. Just rest, I'll have mom bring you up some ice water." Heading downstairs, he heard the doorbell. Answering it, he seen MaCanna standing there.

"Mornin' Mr Peters, is Selina ready?"

"She won't be going today, MaCanna. She's not well his morning."

"Thank you, sir. Please let her know I'll drop by her homework for her tonight."

"I will, MaCanna, good bye."

Shutting the door, MaCanna walked back to the car.

"Where is she, bro?" asked Calista.

"Her dad said she's not feeling well. So she's staying home."

Taking out her small calender from her binder. She backtracked the dates. tearing up, she whispered... _"You've got trouble, bro. It's been four weeks, and two days. Looks like I was right, you caught her. So if I was you, besides her homework, take her a pregnancy test too."_

"How the hell can I take her a test? You're going to have too do it sissy. Please." he panicked.

"Damn you bro. This is one big mess you've gotten all of us into." Seeing her brothers fear, almost broke her heart. "Fine... let's stop by the pharmacy."

Walking into the Pharmacy, Calista looked around making sure no one was around, she knew. Grabbing up a clearblue easy, she paid for it, and headed out to the car.

"Did you get it, sissy?"

"Yes. Now let's get to school."

Pulling up infront of the school, Calista told her brother to meet her at lunch, and they would head over to Selina's, while her parents were at work. Getting out of her brothers car, Donnie was waiting for her. Wrapping her in his arms, he noticed her tears.

"Baby... are you okay? You look upset."

"Just a little. Can we skip morning class please. I really need to spend the morning in your arms."

"Sure baby. Let's go."

Arriving back at Donnie's home, he unlocked the door and took Calista by the hand. Walking her up the stairs, he opened the door and lead her to his bed. Laying her down, he climbed in beside her, wrapping her shivering body within his.

"Jesus baby, your shivering. Talk to me, what's going on?"

"It happened Donnie. Selina's pregnant. I knew she was from that first night. I could just feel it."

"Christ... what's MaCanna going to do?"

"I'm not sure, we're taking a test to her this afternoon. So we'll know for sure. After that, it's up to the two of them to tell her parents and ours. Though I know with our parents it won't be too bad. But with Selina's, MaCanna will be lucky if he doesn't come out with bruises."

Hearing the door open downstairs, Donnie realized his dad was home. Seeing the back packs on the floor, Don walked upstairs and found the kids wrapped in each others arms.

"I hope to hell, you both have a good explanation, as to why you skipped morning classes."

"It's my fault Don. I was having a really bad morning, and I asked Donnie to skip classes. I just needed to talk about something serious that's going on in my life. We weren't doing anything. Honest. We would never break that trust with you, or with my dad."

"I believe you, sweetheart. Is it anything I can help you with?"

"I wish it was, Don. But no amount of help from anyone is going to change the battle about to take place."

Don gave her a quizzical look.

"Don't worry dad. You'll be hearing about it soon enough. Just make sure you're there for your best friend. He's going to need you."

Don really wished the kids would stop talking in riddles. "Okay, I'll wait. Until then, you two better get back to school."

"Thanks dad. We'll see ya." said Donnie.

**tbc...**


	14. Telling the parents

**W**hen lunchtime rolled around, MaCanna and Calista headed over to Selina's. Knocking on the door, they found her bright eyed and healthy.

"Feeling better, Selina?" asked Calista.

"Gosh, I am. It's the weirdest thing. I was so sick this morning. Then by the afternoon I felt great."

"Mhm... I know. We should go upstairs and do this test Selina. You're pregnant."

Selina froze on the spot. "No... please say this is a joke Calista. I can't be, daddy will kill MaCanna and I."

Walking upstairs with Calista, Selina cried.

"I'll wait for you outside the door, when you're done give me the stick. I'll look for you."

After she had finished, she passed the stick to Calista. Waiting the two minutes, she flipped it and seen the plus sign.

"I'm sorry you guys. You're pregnant," she cried again for her brother. "Listen MaCanna, I'm going to walk back too school, you and Selina need to break the news too mom and dad. It might be easier to start with them, that way dad and mom can invite Selina's parents over, and you can tell them together. Anyway... I gotta get back to class. I'll see you at home MaCanna."

"Okay sissy, thanks for everything."

Giving her brother a huge hug, she left.

......................................................................................

_"What are we going to do, MaCanna. I can't tell daddy. He had such high hopes of me going to medical school in september. I can't do that with a baby on the way. What are we going to do?" _she cried in heartbreaking sobs.

"Shh... come on Selina. Just breathe. We will figure it out together. Maybe we should head to my place and tell my parents. This way... my dad will be able to help us with your father."

"But I don't think I want the baby, MaCanna. I don't want to be pregnant."

"What are you saying, Selina? You want to abort our child? Have you ever seen an aborted fetus? You can't do this, Selina. Please... let's think about it for a while. Let's see how our parents take the news. But don't kill our child."

"Come on, MaCanna. Are you telling me you want to be a father at eighteen?"

"I don't know. But one thing I do know... is there are other options besides abortion. Let's just not fight about it now. First thing to do, is tell our parents. The rest will fall into place, after."

Taking Selina by the hand, they headed home to tell his parents first.

..............................................................................................

**W**alking in the door, MaCanna could hear his mother and father talking. Entering the kitchen, Stella took one look at the kids and knew right away.

"Mom... dad... we need to talk."

Taking a look at Selina's tears, Mac wondered what was going on. "Okay son, we're listening."

"First off dad, I owe you an apology. That night you asked me if Selina and I had slept together, I told you no. I lied dad, and I'm so sorry for not being truthful. There was no excuse for it. Especially after you told me, that us children could talk too you about anything. So please forgive me."

Nodding his agreement, he waited for the rest.

"On the night of the party, Selina and I made love without thought as too protection. We were both very drunk. Now I know that's no excuse, and I'm sorry. But Selina is pregnant with my baby."

Mac stood with a straight stance, he could feel his jaw and fist clench. He just couldn't believe it. Had he not listened to any of his teachings. Did he not realize, his future would now be altered forever?"

Stella reached down, and took Mac's hand trying to sooth him.

"Please dad, say something? You're scaring me."

"Do you kids have any idea, what you've done to your futures?"

"Yes dad. We understand. Just please tell me you'll help us through this. Please tell me you will stand by whatever decision we make."

"I'm disappointed in you son. Very disappointed. But you know I will stand by your decision. Let's just hope you kids make the right one, for both of you."

Stella walked over to Selina. "How are you holding up, sweetheart?"

"Not good. I'm really scared Stella. My dad is going to kill me. He's going to hate me. I don't want the baby. I want an abortion. Please... just take me for one."

"NO! I told you Selina, that's a decision you and I will make together. Right now, I don't want to abort our child. Christ Selina, it's already growing and nurturing within you. It's already alive, Selina. I won't let you kill our child."

Mac was honestly surprised how mature his son was being about this. He thought for sure he would have ran from this problem. Instead he was being a man, taking full responsibility for their mistake.

"I think he's right Selina. Why don't we talk to your parents first. Let's find out how they feel about the whole situation, okay. Then you kids can decide what you want to do."

"Okay, but please. Can we do it here. This way my dad will somewhat keep his temper in check."

Mac knew no matter where they told Selina's father, he was going to explode. He knew this, cause he would be the same way, if it was his little girl.

**tbc...**


	15. Disowned

After they called Selina's parents and invited them for dinner, Stella decided on mushroom steak, baked potato and side salad. Once she had everything started, she headed outside for some fresh air.

Standing on the back porch watching the sun go down, she looked towards the lake, and seen Gregory playing by the water with his sister and Donnie. Feeling the hands wrap around her waist, she turned and kissed her husbands warm lips. He had aged handsomly over the years. His hair now shinned with lines of pure silver, his face was still weathered with gorgeous looks. Even his eyes, still managed to pierce through her soul. Leaving her needing more of his touch which had never cooled.

Feeling his wife's intense stare, he whispered... _"what love?". _God she was still beautiful after all these years. Her skin was still pure, her hair had shades of grey blended with the chestnut brown curls. As well as her eyes, that still danced with tiny silver flecks. Softly kissing her once more, he sighed... "What are we going to do Stel? The news our oldest son has given us really shocked me. I honestly never thought he would find himself in this kind of mess."

"I don't know, Mac. There really isn't much we can do. What's done is done. It's up to the two of them to decide whether or not they want their child. All we can do is be there for them, when they decide."

"You know... I always thought it would be our Calista, and Donnie who would find themselves in trouble first. I use to invision at night, Calista coming to our room and saying... _mom, dad, Donnie and I are pregnant. _Funny how things don't always work out the way you invision them."

"Yeah..."

Interrupting Stella's thoughts, MaCanna came out and said... "the Peters are here."

Walking back inside, the Taylor's took a deep breath before walking into their home.

"Hello Loraine, how are you doing?"

"I'm good Stella. a little concerned about the news the kids have to share with us."

"Please, have a seat."

Larry wasn't happy at all. He knew in his heart, something was going on with these kids.

"To be honest, Mrs Taylor, I'd rather hear the kids news. Selina... what's going on?"

"I'm sorry daddy. Mom... MaCanna and I are pregnant."

Loraine cried out_..."ooohh..."_

Larry on the other hand lost it. "What the hell did you say young lady? Did you say you were pregnant? what the hell did I tell you? What did I warn you about months before. Did you not listen to me at all? Now look what you've done to your damn future. You can kiss that scholarship goodbye. No one is going to give it, too a pregnant teen. Damn you Selina, and as for you, you God damn bastard, I should have kept you away from her months ago. I knew you were trouble."

"Now just a damn minute," said Mac. "Don't you dare talk about my son like that. Sure the kids made a mistake. That doesn't give you the right to point fingers. This is a child they created together, you need to allow them to work it out for themselves. But I'll be dammed if I'll let you stand in my home, and insult my son."

Loraine just sat there in tears. She couldn't believe her little girl was pregnant. Walking over, Stella sat down beside her and held her. Coming in the back door, Calista felt the tension in the room. Turning back around, she said... "let's take Gregory out for supper, Donnie. It's a little to tense in here right now."

Waving to her mom, Calista got her attention.

"Mom... we're going to take Gregory out for supper, we'll be back later."

"Okay sweetheart. You do that."

"Mom... is MaCanna gonna be alright?"

"He'll be fine love. We'll all be fine."

Leaving out the door with Gregory, Calista heard Mr Peters yell again.

.............................................................................................................

"Okay, you know what?" said Mac. "This is enough. You are in my home. Therefore you will sit down, and allow the children to explain what they'd like to do. This is their decision, whether we like it, or not."

Larry took a deep breath. Sitting down, he placed his hands through his hair. Then looking at his daughter with tears in his eyes, he whispered..."why?"

Getting down on her knees by her daddy's side, she said... _"It was a mistake daddy. We never meant for this to happen. We felt we were both ready to take the final step in our relationship. Problem was, we forgot the protection part of it. I know we have no right to blame the alcohol, we are responsible for our own mistake. Just please say you forgive me for hurting you daddy. I never meant too. I love you daddy. Love you so much, I just don't want you to hate me."_

_"I could never hate you, but what you've done is going to take me a while to get over. I'm very disappointed that you felt you couldn't come to me, and tell me sooner. I'm also disappointed that you gave yourself to the first boy you met."_

_"But I love him daddy. MaCanna and I have been together for three years now. We love each other. You need to understand that too, daddy. It wasn't a one night stand. This has been building for months now. We both felt ready. We just happened to be ready at the wrong time, and we got caught. I'm never going to leave him daddy, I love him."_

_"What about the baby? What are you planning to do with your child?"_

_"We are at a difference with that daddy. I don't want it. MaCanna does. I just want to abort it, I'm not ready daddy. I know that."_

"Then it should be your decision alone. It's your body. You're the one that has to carry it for nine months, not him. If you want to abort it, it's your choice. I have to agree that it's the right thing to do. For that part, I'm proud of you." said her dad.

MaCanna was getting pissed. He wanted his child. This was made from their love. How could she even concider calling it a mistake.

_"Excuse me, now it's my turn." _he yelled. _"This is my child too. I have a right to decide what hapens to my baby. We both made him or her. Therefore it's our decision alone."_

"But I don't want it, MaCanna. I'm not ready to be a mom. Please understand."

_"You may not be ready to take responsibility but I am. I will not abort my child, and I will not allow you too. If you try, I will take you to court. I will fight to keep my child alive. This is my flesh and blood. All you have to do is carry him/her. When he/she is born, I'll take him/her, and raise him/her myself. But I will not agree to an abortion. Besides... by the time you have it, a few months after that, you can go to your medical College. In fact you can go too hell, for all I care. But you will not abort my child."_

Mac and Stella looked towards each other, they were very proud of their son for standing up to the Peters. He was right, no one had a right to take away his child. Not if he was willing to raise him/her and love them.

Looking to her dad, he sighed. "I'm sorry Selina. But MaCanna is right. As long as he is willing to raise his child, and is proven capable of doing so, a judge will allow him every right to see his child brought to full term. Besides that... this will be a good lesson for you. Maybe next time you'll think twice before sleeping with a guy."

"Please daddy. Please don't make me carry it. I'm scared"

"I'm sorry. The only one who can help you, is MaCanna. It's up to you two now. I'll have your things sent over here. I wash my hands of you, and so does your mother. Since you are pregnant with a Taylor. You can live with a Taylor."

Getting up, her father and mother left the house.

**tbc...**


	16. Please mom

Chasing them out the door, Mac and Stella could hear her heart wretching cries as they pulled away...

"Please mom, moooooooooom, don't let daddy do this. Please mom." cried Selina.

Walking out from the house, MaCanna swept her up in his arms, and carried her back into the house. Sitting down with her on the couch, he held her close.

"Shh... come on Selina, it's going to be alright. Give your parents time to adjust to the news, it was quite a shock too them."

"I just don't understand it. Why are you forcing me to have a baby I don't want? Why can't you understand, my education is more important then some baby."

MaCanna was becoming upset again. How could she keep saying she didn't want their child. Is this what love was? Placing her down on the couch, he stormed from the house before he'd say something he'd regret.

"Go too him, Mac. I'll stay with Selina. He needs his father right now."

While Mac headed out to his son, Stella talked too Selina.

_"Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me for a moment, okay? Your parents are very hurt right now. They feel you betrayed them, by not listening to their teachings. I know how hard it is for you to understand that. But your body is going through alot of changes right now. You are riding an emotional rollercoaster that feels like there is no end. I'm almost positive honey, that after a few weeks, your parents will come around and be more understanding."_

"But how can you and Mac be so calm? Why aren't you disowing MaCanna, like my parents did me?"

_"We function differently as a family. When one of us have a problem, we bond together and help each other through it. Sure we are angry and upset, sure we feel that our teachings failed our son. But we forgive him, love him and help him through it, no matter the choice. Yet on the flip side, we are very proud of him, for wanting to put his life on hold to raise his child. A child that will be born from the love you and MaCanna share. A baby is not a mistake sweetheart. The parents are the ones that made the mistake. Your child did not ask to be concieved. He or she did not magically appear. It was your and MaCanna's choice to play house. You cannot blame that innocent child for something he or she had no control over."_

"But I don't want too be pregnant, Stella. I don't want to have a child. I'm not ready. I want to go too College, I want a degree."

_"Well sweetheart, you should have thought of that, before you and MaCanna took that final step. I also understand your fear of not being ready. But it is obvious MaCanna is willing to have this child. You can still go too school while pregnant, or you can have a teacher come in and do in home study. Then once you have the baby, if you still feel the same way, MaCanna will maintain full custody of the child, and raise him on his own. Then you'll be able to go too College and become a doctor."_

"I'm still scared Stella. I just want this problem to disappear. I just want my mother and father back. I don't even know how to take care of myself while pregnant."

_"Aww sweetheart, that's the easy part. I'll help you. We will make an appointment with a OBGYN. She'll give you an exam, some bloodwork, an ultrasound and prenatal vitamins. She'll even talk too you about how the your body will change. Also... you will have us Taylor's to help you, and love you. Come nine months from now, you could even change your mind. Once you hold that child, your motherly instincts will kick in, maybe enough to have you realize you'd like to raise your child with MaCanna, as a family. But for now... let's just take it one day at a time, okay?"_

"Okay. Where am I going to sleep?"

"We have a spare room upstairs sweetheart. You can stay there."

Hearing the knock at the door, Stella answered it. "Loraine... come on in."

Helping her in with Selina's bags, she walked into the living room to see her daughter. Sitting down on the couch, she wrapped her in her arms.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. So sorry that you're going through this. But the Taylor's will take wonderful care of you. I love you sweetheart, and I promise to stop by everyday while daddy's at work. Just try and be strong, he'll come around with time. It's just a shock to him. Anyway... I brought all your clothes and school books. I have to go, daddy's waiting. I'll stop by tomorrow. I love you, sweetheart."

Hugging her mother tight, she whispered... _"I love you too, mom. Tell daddy... I still love him."_

Leaving out the door, Loraine thanked Stella for all her and Mac were doing for their child.

**tbc...**

**....................................................................................**

**Thanks MAFW for the reviews :)**


	17. Why can't you understand

Back outside, Mac was sitting with his son on a log.

"Are you going to be okay, son?"

"I don't know dad. I'm just really upset that Selina doesn't want our child. How can she call him or her a mistake. It's not the baby's fault. He or she didn't ask to be born. All I know is even though I'm eighteen tomorrow, I feel ready to take responsibility and raise my child. A child that was made from our love, whether Selina believes that or not."

"You know son, I should be very angry with you and Selina right now. But I can't be. Every logical reason, every logical thought I had for the two of you, and what you did without thought as to consequences, I can no longer say. The reason I can't, is because you blew everyone of them down when you said you were willing to take responsibility for your child.

"Thanks dad. It's great to know I have you and mom to help me through this, cause I'm really scared right now. Scared that I might not be a good father, to my child, scared that I'll make wrong decisions for him or her. Deep down though, I know I'm ready for this. I know I'm ready to be a dad. I only hope I can become a great one, like you dad."

"You will be son. That much I can promise you. Plus you will have your mother and I, to help you raise our grandchild. Once he or she is born, we will help you with an apartment if you like, or you can stay with us for a while. Till you feel ready to challange life with your child on your own, and sure there will be struggles along the way, but that's how we learn son. Mistakes will be made, but none that are unfixable. Always you will have us son."

"I know dad. I've always known that. I just wish Selina's parents were as understanding. I never realized they dislike me, dad. I honestly didn't know they felt I was trouble."

"You're not trouble, son. Mr Peters was just very angry about the situation. If he disliked you, he would have tried harder to get Selina to leave you. He also would have never allowed you in his home. You have to remember, this is his little girl, and right now, he feels you've stolen her from him. He feels you've robbed her of any future she could have had. Once everything settles, we will try and reconcile with the Peters. We just need to give it some time."

"Yeah... I understand that dad. Anyway... I'm starving, maybe we should go in and eat moms supper. I'd also like to check on Selina."

"Okay son. Let's go." Wrapping his arm over his sons shoulder. Mac knew the kids were going to be okay.

...........................................................................................................

**W**hen they got back into the house, Selina was sitting at the table with Stella.

"I hope you guys saved us some?" said Mac.

"There's lots hon, sit down and I'll make you both a plate."

"It's okay mom, I can do it. Thanks though." Looking over at Selina, he watched her pick at her food. "Selina... you need to feed our child, please eat."

Not wanting another arguement so soon. She picked up a piece of steak and bit into it. Then taking another bite, followed by another, the steak disappeared, along with the potato and vegtables. Not saying anything to her for eating, MaCanna took her plate and placed it in the dishwasher with his.

"Would you like to take a walk, Selina? It's a beautiful night."

"No thanks, I'm just going to head up too bed."

Watching her walk away, MaCanna followed her upstairs. Nearing her room he said... _"Selina... I want you to know that I love you. I have always loved you, and I'm sorry if you feel I'm making you have our baby. Too me, it's a wonderful excitement, and I can't wait till he or she is born. I'm sorry if that upsets you, and I hope you can eventually change your mind, cause I don't want to lose you, and I'm sure our child feels the same way."_

Walking back downstairs, he left Selina to her thoughts.

**tbc...**


	18. Leaning on you

Arriving at home with Gregory, Calista kissed Donnie goodnight.

"I'll call you in about an hour, Donnie. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Try and rest."

Watching him pull away, she waved before heading inside. Hearing the silence, she wondered what was going on. Nearing the den, she seen her mom watching television.

"Hey mom, Gregory and I are home. Where is everyone?"

"Your father is at work, MaCanna is down at the lake with no-name, and Selina is sleeping."

"Sleeping? You mean she didn't go home?"

"No sweetheart, she's going to be staying with us till the baby is born."

"Um... so... her and MaCanna broke up?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Maybe you should talk to your brother about this. I'm not sure how much he wants you to know."

"Okay, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Getting up, Stella headed upstairs to help Gregory get ready for bed.

......................................................................................

Meanwhile at the Sheriff's station, Don noticed the pain in Mac's eyes. Walking over, he sat down with his legs proped over his desk.

"What's the matter, Mac? You look upset."

"It's nothing Don, just a family problem."

"Oh... okay, sorry. I thought we were family. But that's okay, I understand." Getting up, Don went to leave.

"Don! sit down," sighed Mac. "MaCanna and Selina are pregnant."

Don just stared, he knew the kids were keeping one hell of a secret. But he didn't think it was anything like that.

"Jesus, Mac. How did you and Stella take the news?"

"We were upset, at first. Then our son did somethng that took all the anger out of stella and I. He refused to allow Selina to have an abortion. He wants to raise his child. As for Selina's parents, they weren't as forgiving. The father is very disappointed, and has disowned his daughter. So Selina is staying with us till she gives birth, and hopefully after.'

"I take it that Selina has other plans, in mind?"

"Once the baby is born, she plans on leaving MaCanna and the child. She's not ready to be a mom. Her education is more important to her then their child. Deep down I'm hoping she changes her attitude, and decides to stay."

"I'm really sorry, Mac. I hope everything works out for those kids."

"Thanks, as do I."

................................................................................................

Down by the lake, Calista seen her brother tossing the stick into the water, as no-name chased it. Nearing her brothers side, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and held him tight.

"Hey bro, how you doin'," she asked.

"I'm hurting sissy," he cried. I can't believe Selina called our child a mistake. I'm so hurt that she can't accept the fact that we made something beautiful between us. I guess I was wrong about her, she doesn't love me, like I love her."

"Come on, bro. Don't say that. She's just very frightened right now. I'm sure her parents weren't very happy about it, since she's now living with us. So you have too take that into concideration too. She's lost everything, including her future. As have you, but at least you still have us. We are always there for you, bro. No matter what, Taylor love, is the strongest love that exists in this world. We always hold each other together. Now we just have to have Selina believe in that, and she'll come around."

"Are you happy sissy? How are you going to like being an aunt?"

"I think it's going to be cool. Having a little you running around the house, could be quite fun."

Pulling his sister in front of him, he hugged her. "I love you sissy, thanks for all your help with this."

"Always bro. United till the end, and even after," as she kissed his cheek.

Walking back to the house, MaCanna knew everything would be alright. Especially when he had family to help hold him together at each end.

**tbc...**


	19. I don't care

Heading upstairs, MaCanna peeked in on Selina. Finding her asleep. He took off his shoes, and climbed in beside her. All he knew in that moment was he needed to see if she really loved him. Knowing she would do one of two things. Either she would tell him to leave. Or she'd snuggle into his warmth.

Pulling back the covers, he climbed in and covered them up. Then wrapping his arms around her tummy protectively, he waited. Feeling her slide back against his heat, he heard her whisper... "MaCanna... Please don't leave me."

Leaning in towards her nape, he whispered..._ "never Selina, never will I leave you, or our child."_

Watching from outside the door, Stella smiled. She kind of had a feeling the kids would be alright. Oh she knew they had a tough road ahead of them. But in her heart, she had a feeling that Selina would change her mind, and keep their child.

Closing her door, Stella headed to bed herself. It had been a long day in the Taylor home. With longer days to come.

.....................................................................

The following morning, Selina woke in MaCanna's arms. Feeling the bile rise in her throat, she ran into the bathroom and threw up. Hearing the wretching, Stella ran in and helped her. Taking a cool cloth, she placed it on her nape.

"It's okay sweetheart, just take nice deep breaths. It will pass."

After another few minutes of wretching, Stella helped her back into bed.

"Is she okay, mom? Why is she so sick?"

"It's just morning sickness MaCanna. Her body is going through alot of changes as she prepares for the next eight months, or so. Maybe you should come with us today. Selina and I have an doctors appointment for two thirty."

"Would that be okay with you, Selina?"

"I guess. It is your child. So I won't deny you coming. Afterall, he or she will be your responsibility soon."

MaCanna couldn't believe what he was hearing. So... she hadn't changed her mind about raising their child together.

"Fine, I'll go get cleaned up. See ya, Selina."

"Now what did I do, Stella?"

"MaCanna loves you, alot. I guess he's hoping in his heart you will decide to stay together as a couple, and raise the baby as a family."

"I'm really sorry, Stella. That's not going to happen. I plan on leaving as soon as his baby is born. I don't want marriage, or motherhood."

Walking back into the bathroom, Selina ran the shower.

Heading back downstairs, Stella checked on her son.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

"I'll be fine mom. The faster nine months up, the better it will be for all of us."

.....................................................................

When they arrived at the doctors, Selina had her weight and blood pressure checked, followed by an internal which Stella stayed for at Selina's request. Then heading down to Ultrasound and x-ray, they waited to be called in.

"Selina Peters?" called the nurse.

Getting up with MaCanna, she walked into the room. Laying on the table the radiologist explained what she was doing.

"Okay Selina, I'm going to place this cold gel on your tummy. Then I'm going to take this little round stick and roll it around your tummy. This way, you can see your baby."

Selina could care less. Turning her head, she didn't want to watch. As MaCanna looked on, hanging onto the doctors every word, he cried, as he seen his little baby that looked like a small lima bean.

"Selina, you have to look at this. Please Selina."

"I don't care MaCanna, just hurry up please doctor."

"Okay, all done. MaCanna would like a set of photos of your little baby?"

"Please, thank you so much," he cried with not carrying who was watching. Walking back out to his mom, the nurse passed him the pictures. Smiling with his tears, he showed them to his mother.

"Look mom, look at my baby. Isn't he or she beautiful?"

"Aww... my God MaCanna, look at the little peanut. Selina... did you have a chance to see your child?"

"I'm really not interested. Can we please get my next appointment and go home?"

"Sure. Are you hungry, we can go for lunch?"

"No. I'd just like to go home, please."

Heading back to the car, Stella pulled out of the parking lot, listening to nothing but silence on the ride home.

**tbc...**


	20. Ultrasounds

**Seven months later...**

With Selina still unwilling to accept her child, MaCanna had finally given up hope with her. It had been six grueling months of arguements, fights, and endless pain.

Selina still had not been forgiven by her parents, leaving her even more bitter then before. Now in her last trimester, she was getting dressed and ready for her seventh month ultrasound.

Walking into her room, MaCanna asked... "Are you ready Selina? I would like to go shopping when were done for my child. Once I know what I'm having, I'd like to get alot of items and clothes, he or she will need before the birth."

"I'm not really feeling up to shopping, MaCanna."

"That's fine. I'll drop you off here when were done. I'll take my sister with me. Now let's go."

Selina noticed the change in MaCanna's attitude over the last few months. He had turned very cold, no longer warm with his words. He was also into the habit of saying... _"his baby", _instead of theirs anymore. But then again, this was the way she wanted it, this was what she lead him to.

Grabbing her jacket, they headed to the car. Opening her door, he helped her in. Driving out onto the street, neither said a word to the other. Parking the car they headed inside.

"Selina Peters is here for her unltrasound." said MaCanna.

"Thanks MaCanna," said the Lisa-ann the young nurse who worked with the radiologist. She had heard about the situation with these two, and felt so much affection for MaCanna, taking responsibility for his child without a second thought.

"If you two would come with me, we will get you set up."

............................................................................

Once Selina was ready, the radiologist walked in. "Good afternoon Selina. how are you feeling?"

"Tired and fat, and thanking God I'm almost at the end."

"Alright then. Let's begin." Placing the little ball on her swollen tummy, she closed her eyes and turned away.

"Look at my baby. Wow... so big now. It's amazing how a womans body can carry a child like that." said MaCanna with amazement.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Oh yes. I plan to go shopping for Nursery items this afternoon. Let it rip doc," smiled MaCanna.

"Okay, MaCanna Taylor, you will be welcoming a little MaCanna Jr into the world."

"A boy? A boy? Are you sure. I'm going to have a little boy?" he cried.

"Mhm... see the little shape there? That's your sons penis."

"Aww... thank you so much doc, he's going to be so spoiled."

"I can see that. You can pick up your pictures on the way out. Selina your last ultrasound will be a week before your due date."

Not answering, she dressed and headed out ahead of MaCanna. Sitting in the seat, she waited for him to get her next appointment.

"Here you go, MaCanna. By the way, your son is adorable. If you look closely, you can see he's suckling his thumb." said Lisa-ann.

"Aww... you're right. see ya Lisa-ann."

Smiling sweetly at him, she said..."I hope so MaCanna. Take care."

MaCanna smiled back. He knew Lisa-ann had a crush on him. He had known since their second ultrasound. Leaving with Selina, MaCanna dropped her off at home. Pulling into the driveway, he seen his dad sitting on the porch.

"He's a boy dad. You are going to be a grandfather, to a little grandson. Look at his picture, you can see he's suckling his thumb. Anyway dad, I'm heading out to get the stuff for his nursery. I'll be home soon. Where's sissy?"

Mac really wished his son would slow down. He was like a whirlwind of excitment. "Listen son, why don't you sit for a minute. I think you're a little too excited to drive right now," he smiled.

"I can't dad, I'm going to go. See ya."

Taking off, Mac looked at Selina. "Would you like to see your son, Selina?"

"No thanks, I'm going to lay down."

Trying to walk past Mac, he touched her arm. "Please sit Selina, I'd like to talk about my son."

Sitting down beside Mac, he asked...

"Was there a time, you loved my son at all? Or was the last three years, just more a friendship to you?"

"I honestly thought the last three years was love. But I guess now, I know I was wrong. All the warmth, and comfort I felt, has disappeared for both of us. I honestly think it ended the day he made me keep his child. Too me, if someone loves you, they are not going to force you into doing something you don't want to do. I never wanted this child, Mac. I never wanted to be pregnant at seveteen. Yet I was forced to keep it, and lose my parents over it. So no... I never loved MaCanna, just as he never loved me."

Getting up, she walked into the house. Leaving Mac with a pain in his heart.

**tbc...**


	21. Shopping for my son

Later that aternoon, MaCanna came home with bags of clothes and toys for his son. Walking into the house, his mother and father tried not to laugh.

"Oh my son, what did you do? Buy out the store?"

"I think so, mom. The baby furniture will be here tomorrow. I need your help cleaning my room out, for my baby."

"Where are you going to sleep son?" asked his dad.

"On the couch for now. Then when Selina leaves, I'll take her room. My son needs a room with lots of light. Plus it's big, which he neads for all the things I've bought him. Did you see his picture mom? Did you see your grandson?"

"I did sweetheart," she said as she caressed his face. "So... show us what you bought."

Stella was so proud of her son. Everything he had done the last seven months, was all for his son. Leaving Stella to realize, he was going to make a wonderful father.

.............................................................

**H**earing the door open, he seen his sister with Donnie. Looking at all the bags, she dove in. Pulling out the little outfits, she awed.

"Aww... look at this. Aww... look at that. Bro... you're spoiling the little guy. Damn... I want a baby too," she winked at Donnie.

Looking over at her parents she seen the shocked warning in her fathers eyes.

"Psych, dad." she laughed.

Using a little payback he said.. "he's also giving his son, his room, said Mac teasing his daughter.

"What... my nephew gets my room? Augh... thanks alot bro."

"I'm sorry sissy. But he needs it more. All that bright sunlight, will be perfect for him."

"That's true, bro. So... just how many outfits, jammies, toys, and other items did you buy him?"

"Too many to count. I have all the furniture coming tomorrow. So... if you want, you can help me with my room tonight. You too Donnie," MaCanna said with excitement.

Taking everything upstairs, Calista asked her mom... "how did the appointment go today, mom. Did you get a chance to talk with Selina?"

"No sweetheart. Your dad did, though. It seems Selina doesn't love you brother. She said she stopped the day he made her carry his child."

"Aww... poor brother. Does he know?"

"Mhm... he was aware of it a while ago. As he said, it will be a blessing when the nine months is up. Then Selina can go home, and he can raise his son, alone."

"I still can't believe it, mom. How can any mother, not accept her own child? I just don't understand it. Anyway... I'm going to help MaCanna move his things. Coming Donnie?"

As the kids headed upstairs, Stella looked through the remaining bags with Mac. Cooing and awwing over all the clothes.

"You know, Mac. He must have used his College fund for all this stuff. Which means he'll keep his job here, and raise his son."

"Come here, grandma." teased Mac.

"What did you need, grandpa?"

Pulling her onto his lap, he kissed her with fevered passion. Feeling their souls burn once again for each others love. Pulling her in closer, as she felt his shaft against her thigh, she purred as Calista and Donnie came down the stairs.

_"Whoa_... she whispered. "_Now that's hot. how come you don't kiss me like that?"_

_"Cause if I did, we'd end up in bed."_

Sneaking past her parents, heading out the door, Mac said... "see ya kids."

"How the hell, does he do that? asked Donnie.

Laughing, Calista shut the door, as they headed to the car to bring in more things for her nephew.

...................................................................................

**O**ver at the Peters, Loraine sat down to dinner with Larry. While they ate in silence, Loraine said... "I spoke with Calista today. Seems she's come to a decision about the baby."

Not saying anything, Larry continued to eat.

"It seems she is giving full custody to MaCanna. As soon as the baby is born, she's leaving for medical school."

Looking up from his plate, he said... "honest Loraine? She has no intention of keeping that kid?"

Loraine really wished he'd stop calling it a kid. God... why did he have to be so damn cold all the time. "Yes, she said motherhood is not for her, and she realizes that she never loved MaCanna. She's also very sorry for her mistake, and hopes you can forgive her one day."

Larry smiled. He was proud, his daughter was making the right decision for her life. Maybe he had judged her wrong. "That's great Loraine, maybe I'll stop by and see her today."

"I think she'd love that, Larry. She loves you alot, and feels terrible for disobeying you."

Taking his plate to the sink, he kissed his wife goodbye. "Give our daughter a call. Tell her I'll be there to see her, after work tonight."

Hearring the door slam, Loraine picked up the phone and called the Taylor's.

**tbc...**


	22. Tempers Flare

When Selina woke from her nap, she heard the laughter coming from MaCanna's room. Peeking inside, she seen the walls were painted a powder blue, with green patterned trim along the top. Over the corner to the right, she noticed all the bags full of baby items for MaCanna's child.

"Hey Selina," said Calista trying to be nice. "Come in and see what we've been doing with MaCanna's room. It's going to be his sons nursery."

"It's nice, well have fun. I need to have a shower and change. My dad is coming to visit me this afternoon."

Heading out of the room, she felt the kick against her stomach. "Ouch... what the hell was that?"

Rushing over, MaCanna took her by the arm and sat her down. "What's the matter Selina? Is it my son?"

"I guess he moved. Maybe he likes the room."

Placing his hand on Selina's tummy, he said... "hey my son. This is daddy talking to you, I love you."

Feeling the ripple course through his hand, he sighed. "Whoa... what an amazing feeling. Feel this sissy."

Placing her hand on the tummy, she whispered... "hey little nephew. This is auntie. How you doing in there?" Feeling the ripple on her hand, she sighed. "Damn... I want a baby, Donnie. Can we make one too?"

Walking into the room, Mac heard his daughter. "I really hope you're teasing me again, sweetheart. One baby Taylor is enough for now. At least wait till your eighteen. Make your old man happy, okay?"

"Dad... you have to feel this, my son just rippled. It's so amazing."

"May I Selina?"

"Of course, you are the baby's grandfather." Placing his hand on her tummy, he felt the baby kick. "He's very strong. Those kicks are very solid. Are you in alot of pain with them, Selina?"

"a little. It's more like an nagging ache."

"Stella had those too. Really bad at times. The doctor told her it was the baby positioning himself for birthing. Maybe you're going to come earlier then your due date."

"Please... that would be a blessing."

MaCanna felt his fist clench. God he wanted to slap her. "Do you have any idea at all, that my son can hear you? Do you realize, he understands that you dislike him? Maybe he's kicking and rippling to get out of you. Did you ever think that? Maybe he hates you too."

Tossing down the paintbrush, MaCanna ran down the stairs and out the door. Looking over at Selina, Calista said... "You know... sometimes you're a real little bitch. Maybe it's time you grew up Selina, and stopped feeling sorry for yourself."

Following out the door, she chased after her brother.

............................................................................................

_"Donnie, can you excuse us, please?"_ asked Mac with anger.

"Sure Mac, I'll just go dowstairs."

Leaving the room, Donnie sure was glad he wasn't on the recieving end of Mac's temper. He knew when it came to his children, he didn't hold back.

_"I want you too listen to me carefully young lady. Everyone is well aware, that you hate your child. Everyone understands, how badly you want rid of it. But you could at least have some decency to allow MaCanna the right to enjoy fatherhood. Your negativity feeds down to your child. How did you feel when your father disowned you? How did you feel when he said you were a disappointment? Now you take that pain you felt, and remember it. Cause as of this moment, that is what your child is feeling. Just thought you'd like to know that."_

Walking from the room, Mac left her pouting in the chair.

................................................................................................

**O**ut on the steps, MaCanna was softly crying. Feeling the warmth of his sisters arms wrap around him, he leaned back against her. Knowing no words were needed between the siblings, she just held him till he calmed.

Watching from the window, Stella admired the closeness her children had with each other. Their bond was woven so tight, so passionately full of brother, sisterly love. Feeling her husbands strong arms wrap around her, she whispered...

_"They don't even need words Mac. Just the comfort of each other arms."_

_"I know love, we've raised them into amazing young adults. The closeness they share is very unique. Even little Gregory, shares that bond with his sister. It's almost as if Calista has taken responsibility for everyones pain. Always she listens, guides and directs like a mother. So nurturing, yet caring at the same time. She's grown up too fast. We've lost our little girl."_

_"We havn't lost her, Mac. We could never lose her, or our sons. No matter how far away they are, we will feel their love and warmth. It's what we've given them, Mac. Our values, our guidance, and most of all our love."_

Turning herself in her husbands arms, she passionately kissed him. Loving his warmth, as it spread through her soul, burning her in an endless flame of unbrindled love.

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you too, Stella."

**tbc...**


	23. Kincaid is born

When Selina's father showed up, he sat in the yard with his daughter.

"Hi daddy, I've missed you so much," she cried.

"You look healthy Selina. Your mother told me you plan on giving the kid to his father. I'm very proud of you for standing up for your rights. You deserve to have an education, and a career. I'm just sorry I was so judgmental with you. When you told me you were pregnant, it was more then a shock. For I knew I had taught you better. I can see that you've learned a very valuable lesson by carrying this kid. So how much longer before you deliver?"

"About another month, I just turned eight months. Though Stella thinks I'm going to come early. I've been having alot of pain."

"Well that's wonderful. The faster you give birth, the faster you can move on. I spoke with the College today. They are willing to give you the scholorship. You start in september, instead of july. This way you can have the kid, and be all set to go in september."

"You did that for me dad?"

"I did. Once your mother told me about your decision. I went to the Dean."

"This is amazing news daddy. Thank you."

Getting up, Selina hugged her father tightly. Whether it was the moment, or a sign the baby didn't like Larry, he felt the kick. Backing away from his daughter, he said... "that was one hell of a kick. I can see he already has the Taylor temperment. It's obvious the little brat doesn't like me." Bending down to her tummy, her father hissed... _"you know what you little brat, I don't like you either. You're a little bastard."_

Not realizing MaCanna was behind him, Not able to give her father warning, MaCanna brought up his fist and knocked her father out.

"MaCaaaaana... what did you do too my father?"

Hearing Selina shout, Mac looked out the window and seen Larry on the ground. Running out he asked his son what happened.

"MaCanna, what's going on?"

"He called my son a brat, and a little bastard. I had every right to hit him. The bastard is a creep, and I want him out of my sons life, now!"

Selina seen the anger behind MaCanna's eyes. She could feel the negative energy soar through her soul. Then she felt the pain, followed by a gush of fluid. Looking down, she screamed.

"Noooooooooooo... God it hurts."

"Call an ambulance dad. Selina's in labor."

When the EMT's arrived, they helped Selina onto the stretcher. Climbing into the back with her, the Ambulance sped away.

...................................................................................

**A**rriving at the Hospital, all the Taylor's were waiting for the news on the new baby. Sitting in the waiting room on pins and neddles, Calista giggled.

"What's so funny, sweetheart?" asked her dad.

"I can picture my brothers fist coming up and socking Larry one in the jaw. God... I'm sorry I missed it."

"You young lady, are evil," said her dad.

Laughing she couldn't agree more.

.......................................................................................

**I**n the room, Selina was baring down while squeezing MaCanna's hand.

"You're doing great Selina, that's it. One more good push should do it, the head is already through. Come on, one more. Bare down Selina."

Giving one more push, baby Taylor came out screaming. Watching with tears, MaCanna tried to see.

"Okay daddy, would you like to cut your sons cord?"

"Yes... oh yes, please." he cried.

Taking the scissors, he cut the cord near the belly button. Then watching as they wrapped him in a blanket, the nurse gave him to his father.

"Here you go daddy. Your son came in weighing an even 7lbs."

Taking him into his arms, he snuggled him up against him.

"Hello my son. Welcome to the world. I'm your dad and I'm going to teach you everything you need to know. But most of all, you are going to be unconditionaly loved by your new family. I love you son. Your daddy loves you."

Watching as his son yawned. He opened his eyes for the briefest of moments and gave his daddy what looked like a smile. Looking to Selina, he asked... "Did you wish to see my son?"

Turning away from MaCanna, she said to the doctor... "how long before I can be released."

"If your bleeding stays normal, and you show no signs of complications. You can be released at eight or nine this evening. You had a normal vaginal birth, with no tearing or complications."

"Thank you. Now please get them out of my room. I don't wish to see them. Also... please call my parents to come get me."

"MaCanna if you'd like to bring your son with me. We will get you a room for the night. This way you may stay, and bond with your son."

With tears in his eyes, he whispered... "thank you, for delivering my child safely."

"You're very welcome. Now let's get you two settled."

**tbc...**


	24. Getting to know you

Once they had MaCanna settled in a room with his son. The nurse brought him in his sons bottle.

"Do you know how to feed your son, MaCanna? Or would you like some help?"

"No, thank you. I use to feed my little brother. I think I'll be fine. But if you could send in my family, I'd be forever greatful."

"Of course. Oh... one more thing. We need a name for the little Taylor."

"Kincaid Nicolas Taylor."

The nurse smiled. "I'll be sure to place it on his bed." Leaving the room, MaCanna rested his son in his arm, and fed him his first bottle as the family walked in.

"Oooooh... ohhh... MaCanna, oh... he's so tiny. Look at him. Hello little one, I'm your auntie and I'm going to love you and spoil you." she whispered as she caressed his cheek watching him suckle.

"Good job son. He's gorgeous. Did you name him yet?" asked his dad.

"I did. You are now the proud grandparents of Kincaid Nicolas Taylor. Weighing 7lbs even."

Walking over to her sons side, she climbed in beside him.

"Good job MaCanna. You may want to stop him for a bit, and try burping him. With formula, they tend to build up gas due to increased air that seeps in the bottle."

Taking the bottle from her son, she watched as he positioned his son over his shoulder and patted his back. Hearing the gas bubble release, MaCanna carefully layed him back in his arm.

"Oh no... forget it bro. You pass that gorgeous Taylor around." laughed his sister.

Giving his son a kiss, followed by an daddy loves you. He passed him off to his sister. Watching her tear up, Stella and Mac could see her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Forget it young lady, you'll wait four years," said Mac with seriousness.

"Oh... but daddy. He's so tiny and beautiful. I love you, Kincaid. Your auntie loves you."

Grunting out a sound, Calista passed him to her father. "No getting any ideas dad. You're over the hill," she said with relish.

Stella laughed. Her daughter always gave back, as good as she got from her father.

Ignoring his daughters sauciness, he held his grandson close to his heart. "Welcome to the family Kincaid. You are a very lucky boy, who is going to know only love." Opening his eyes for a second time, he gave what looked like another smile. Passing him along to his wife, she sat down with Gregory in front of her.

"What do you think Gregory? Do you like your new nephew?"

"He's so tiny mom. How is MaCanna gonna care for him?"

"The same way your father and I cared for you, and your siblings."

"Cool... can I hold him MaCanna?"

"Sure. Just sit where mom is, and she'll help position him for you."

Sitting down, Gregory carefully held his nephew in his arms.

"Son... how's Selina?"

"She was fine. Her firsts words when Kincaid was born were... "what time can I be released? Then she asked the doctor to remove us from the room."

Mac tried not to show his anger. Stella tried not to cry. Calista on the other hand wasn't so forgiving.

"What a cold hearted bitch. I'm glad she's gone, MaCanna. What comes around goes around. Something in her life will come back to bite her in the ass. When it does, I'll be the first one there to laugh."

"Only you, Calista," said Donnie.

Laughing, the family couldn't help but agree.

.........................................................................................................

Later that night with the family gone home, MaCanna snuggled down with his son in his arms. Hearing the door open, he turned and seen Lisa-ann standing there. Admiring her beautiful smile, long red hair, and blue eyes, he smiled.

"Hi MaCanna. I heard you had your son. May I come in and have a look?"

"Of course. Come on over."

Walking over to his side, MaCanna seen the big unicorn in her arms.

"This is for Kincaid. Listen MaCanna... I just want to say that you've done a wonderful thing here. Taking responsibility, and raising your son on your own is more then amazing. Your son is going to realize that, when he's old enough to understand. All the nurses are talking about you, how strong willed, loving, sweet, and handsom you are."

MaCanna could see Lisa-ann blush. Deciding to tease her a little, he said... "how bout you, Lisa-ann? How do you feel?"

"About what? she said shyly.

"About me? Do you feel the same way?"

Looking into his gorgeous green eyes, she barely whispered out... _"yes... yes I feel the same way, MaCanna."_

Taking her hand, he held it lightly within his. "Would you like to hold my son?"

Smiling, she took Kincaid into her arms, and snuggled him against her. Curling up his little legs, he nestled himself under her neck.

"He likes you. I've only seen him cuddle up like that to me and my dad. You're a natural."

"I guess I am. It comes from experience MaCanna. I have a two year old daughter at home. I went through the same situation you did. I kept my child, but the father wanted nothing to do with her."

"Who looks after her, while you work?"

"My grandmother does. She's amazing, she says spending time with Cassandra-Lynn, is the highlight to her every day." Passing Kincaid back to his daddy, she smiled.

"I should get back to work. Take care of him, MaCanna, and yourself."

Watching her walk away, he said... "Lisa-ann, would you like to go out sometime? Or maybe come over with your little girl? We'd love to get too know you both."

"I'd like that MaCanna. I'll give you my number before you leave. Take care."

Hearing the door shut, MaCanna smiled. Maybe, just maybe, he had found the right one.

**tbc...**


	25. Saying goodbye and moving on

The following morning, MaCanna was ready to take Kincaid home. Dressing him in the little blue Nike outfit he bought him, he smiled as Lisa-ann came in.

"Aww... look at him MaCanna, he's so gorgeous. Who's picking you two up?"

"I think my dad, if not then it will be my mom. So... um... I was wondering. Would you like to bring your little girl over tonight? It doesn't have to be like a date. We can just talk, and get to each other better. Cause I'd really like to see if we could possibly have something here."

"I'd like that, MaCanna. If you're sure your parents don't mind an active two year old running around their home."

"They don't. Believe me, they'll love it."

"Love what son?" asked his dad as he walked in the door.

"Oh.. hey dad. I was telling Lisa-ann that you and mom, wouldn't mind her two year old little girl running around our home."

"You have a little girl? You seem so young."

"I just turned eighteen three weeks ago. I found myself in the same situation as MaCanna. The father of my daughter, didn't want her. So my grandmother is helping me raise her."

"Hm... seems to be alot of that. I was talking with Terry, she's my front desk clerk at the Sheriff's station. She also has a granddaughter that came to live with her. Something about the boyfriend abandoning her, and her little girl."

"Are you talking about, Terry Whetton?"

"Yes. You know her?"

"She's my grandmother. I'm her granddaughter, and my little girls name is Cassandra-Lynn."

"Small world. Then I should introduce myself. I'm Mac Taylor."

"I know, my grandmother talks about you all the time. She says... a day without Sheriff Taylor's smile, is like a day that has no laughter."

"Your grandmother is too kind. She's also very sweet. She was actually one of the first ones who convinced me to become Sheriff, eighteen years ago. I could still remember her coming out of that little gift shop with my wife's snowglobe yelling... Sheriff Taylor, even before I was Sheriff."

"Um... dad. While this is all very sweet, and funny. Can we finish it tonight? I'd really like to get Kincaid settled at home."

"Of course, son. Lisa-ann... bring your grandmother too. I'll be sure the boss, gives her the night off," he winked.

"I will Sheriff. I'll see you tonight, MaCanna."

Reaching for his grandson, Mac carried him out to the car. Placing him in the car seat. He strapped him in.

"Do you have everything, son?"

"I do dad, let's go home."

"Sounds good. But before we do I have this letter for you from Selina." Passing his son the letter, he read...

_"MaCanna, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving tonight. I've decided to live in Vancover with my aunt. I'll be starting medical school in the fall, and will hopefully have my degree in a few years. I know you'll take wonderful care of your son, and enjoy your life with him. You'll never have to worry about me coming back into your life, or Kincaid's. A promise is a promise, your son is all yours. I knew from the very begining motherhood wasn't for me, and never will be. I'm just not paternal, most likely cause of my upbringing. Anyway... my dad is calling me, so I should go. Have a wonderful life, MaCanna. yours in aquaintance, Selina."_

"In aquaintance, what the hell is that? Not one day out of the three years, meant anything to her dad. God... how could have been so wrong."

"It happens son. You need to let it go now. It's time to start your new life with your son."

"You're right dad, let's go home."

Pulling out of the Hospital parking, MaCanna and Kincaid headed home to start their new life.

............................................................................

**Epi**

**Three Years Later...**

**Mac and Stella couldn't believe they were losing one of their children today. Though they also couldn't be prouder of their son. He had given the last three years to his son wholeheartedly. Leaving all his pain, and hurt behind, as he started his new life with Lisa-ann and Cassandra-Lynn. Waiting at the alter, MaCanna tried to get three year old Kincaid to stay still. **

**Smiling at the enjoyment of it all. Mac and Stella watched their daughter Calista walk down the aisle with Donnie. They knew it wouldn't be long before they lost their second child. Leaving them with only their Gregory. Followed down the aisle by the bride, Mac smiled. Lisa-ann was simply stunning in her fluid gown of ivory, laced with little beads along the neck and sleeves.**

**Nearing MaCanna's side, everyone sat down and listened to the ceremony about to take place...**

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in this church. To bring together, Lisa-ann Whetton, and MaCanna Boyd Taylor in holy matramony. If anyone can show just cause as to why this couple should not be wed. Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

Hearing the silence fill the little church, the Preist continued...

Lisa-ann, if you would take MaCanna's left hand...

_MaCanna...This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am. _

Sliding the ring on, MaCanna said...

_Lisa-ann... I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart._

Taking his ring, MaCanna took Lisa-ann's left hand and said...

_Lisa-ann_... _This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am. _

Sliding the ring on her finger, Lisa-ann then repeated...

_MaCanna_... _I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart._

Then by the power invested in me, and in God's holy kingdom. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. MaCanna... you may now kiss your bride."

Kissing his wife, with passion, warmth, and love. Mr and Mrs MaCanna Taylor, walked down the aisle. Leaving all their yesterdays behind.

**The End.**

**..............................................................**

**I hope you enjoyed the story of MaCanna Taylor. Join us next time for the fifth in the series, Calista's Story. Another heartwarming family tale of a young girl, who discovers her brothers best friend Donnie Flack, was more then a continual pain in her butt.**

**Coming soon to ff net.**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback.**


End file.
